Done ignoring
by surrexerunt
Summary: What happens when Clary feeling for her brothers best friend get revealed. Read to find out.


**Hello my Gum drops! I was bored today and felt like I need something to do and what more fun is it to do a fanfiction involving clary and jace. I live in Florida and my house we don't have power therfore I don't have wifi so its really hard to find a place that does. So if I don't update stories in a while, that's why.**

"Herondale!" I yell chasing after my brother's best friend. "You give me my sketchbook now. Or so help me God I will pull your hair out!" I ran up the stairs, around the kitchen, through the living room just so I can catch this dude.

He was laughing his ass off "Listen red all you have to do is say please and I'll hand it back."

I growl like hell. He took it from me first. "Jon tell your friend to give me my sketchbook." I yell at my brother who is now watching Americas got talent.

He sighed "Jace give clary her sketchbook back."

"No" he smirked.

Jon looked at me and shrugged, "I tried."

I give him the finger and then get back to my task at trying to strangle Jace. He ran to my room and tried to shut the door but my foot made it there. I then come up with an idea.

"Oww! Jace you asshat. I think you broke my toe." I whine making my eyes water.

His eyes widen and immediatley he drops the sketchbook and picks me up bride style and sits me on the bed, taking off my shoe. It's not broken just a little sore. But im happy I got him to give up the sketchbook.

He touches my toe with a gentleness I didn't know he had. "It's not broken, just a little sore." He sighed realived. "I'm sorry red, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

I laugh at and his head. "It's fine but next time you do that I _will_ break your toe." He chuckeld and told me he would be back with a bag of ice. It took him three minute and by the time he came back I had my sketchbook in my hands.

"Here." He said giving me the ice.

I took it and ask him a serious question. "Why are you always trying to take my sketchbooks?" He grinned at me and I knew the next were that were coming out of his mouth were going to be cocky.

"Well you always deny that you don't like me but I know you do and I try to look at your sketchbook to see if you draw me and if there's a picture of me in there than that is proof." I groan. The truth is I always had a crush in Jace but no one knows. And yes I do have drawing off him in there but I have drawing of a lot of people in there as well.

"Jace I do draw you. But I draw a lot of people. So that doesn't mean anything." I try to explain. If he ever found out he would laugh in my face not too mention Jon would hate me.

"You keep telling yourself that." He smiled

I try to think of a reply but then I think of something that had always worked in movies, reverse phychology. "You know what. Maybe you like _me._ You want me to have a lot of drawings in here so you can think that I like you."

His face is expressionless. The only thing I can see Is his hands, they were trembling. The I heard his breath it was soft but ragged. Could he...possibly like me?

I was now nervous. I walked over to him and touched his face like I've wanted to do since sixth grade. His skin was soft and I couldn't stop. I trailed my hands also over his face. His eyelids, forehead, nose, cheeks, ears, and finally his lips. And boy, they were so soft and beautiful. I look in his eyes and I see that his wall is down. He is vulnerable and I can see lust in them.

"Jace." I whisper. I was about to ask if he was okay but before I could do that his lips crashed to mine. At first I couldn't belaive what was happening. Jace was kissing me. I soon responded, moving my lips with his. This was the best kiss I had ever had. Yeah I know this is my first kiss but I already knew that nothing would ever feel like this. I wrap my arms around his neck, as he pulls me closer. I moan when I feel his tongue lick my lips, asking for entrance. I let him.

But soon the we had to separate when we heard Jon scream Jaces name. He shoved me away, breathing heavy.

"Why did you do that." He groweld.

I looked at him in shook. "What do you mean, me! You kissed me first."

He didn't respond but instread ran down the stairs, leaving me confused behind.

)++++++++++++++++++++++++(

The next few days have been hell. Jace has been ignoring me. He won't look or talk to me. I miss him. I miss his arrogant smirk and his cocky grin. I miss his voice, I miss talking to him. I just missed him.

My best friend Simon has noticed my depressed mood. I push him away everytime he asks me whats wrong.

So now I sit here at a bus stop bench waiting for a taxi. It was one in the morning and I'm sure Jace and Jon are freaking out by now. But I don't care, I just want to clear my mind.

"What is a pretty girl like you hanging around here at one in the morning." I turn my head and see an asian man who is tall and has cat eyes.

"I'm here to clear my mind." I tell him.

He looks side ways at me. "Are you hear to clear your mind, or are you here to run away from something." I look at him. He smiling knowing that he was right.

"Both." I said looking at the ground. "Have you ever been confused about someone. Like the choices they make. You can't decide if there doing it for you or for them selves."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then replied. "I was in the adopted system for nine years of my life. My mother left me there. And I, just like you couldn't decide if it were for me or for her. But then I got adopted to a wonderful family and before I left the owner gave me a note that my mother had left. I won't go into detail about that. But what I did find out was that she did do it for me not for her. She knew that I would have a good life, a life that she couldn't give me." He gave me a long look before replying.

"But I can tell this doesn't have to do with mothers. More like a boy." I looked at him with wide eyes how did he know?

He laughs. "Now your wondering how I know this." I nod my head at him.

"Magic." He replied simply. I laughed, he sure was strange.

"Now you tell me what's on your mind." I sighed and told him. For some unknown reason I felt as if I could trust him.

I finally reach the end of my story and I look at him. He cuckles and says. "Oh biscuit you'r in a tough one."

I roll my eyes. That sure helped.

"But you have to understand his point of view. You both have known each other since you were children and your brother and him are best friends, almost brothers. And your brother probably thinks that Jace only see's you as a sister and you see him as a brother. Basically he doesn't know how he can have you but still be your brothers best friend at the same time. So he is thinking that he should leave everything the way it is." Geez. He sure was a wise one.

"Now you should get your but back home. Your brother is must be very worried." He said grinning at me. I sighed, he was right once again.

I stand up and smile at him. "I don't know what you are. But thank you."

He smiles back. "It was my pleasure." I wave and walked off.

When I got home both Jon and Jace were standing up and looked worn out, stressed, anxious, and everything in between.

"Clarissa!" Jon screams. "Where the hell have you been." He looks furious but pulls me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him and look at Jace. His face is exspression less but I see relief in them.

"Well talk about this in the morning, but for now go get some rest." I nod and walk up the stairs to my room, ready to get some sleep.

I lied in my bed for about five minutes before the door opened and the lights were turned on. I look up to see Jace. He standing there looking angry. I feel my heart start to beat faster and my cheeks turn red from his pressence.

"what do you want?"I ask him

He walks over and pulls my covers off of me. And pulls me by my arm, making me stand up. I glare at him, who does he think he is.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him.

He still doesn't answer. But instead pulls me close to his chest and is hugging me tightly. What does he think he is doing? First he ignores me, then he is trying to hug me, acting like he cares.

"Jace. if you don't answer me right now then leave." I tell him sternly, pushing him away.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" He says, his voice shaking.

"I didn't think you cared." I tell him.

His mouth is open and he's eyes were wide. "how could possibly think I wasnt worried?"

Was he serious? "well for starters you won't talk to me or even look at me. When I come into the room your in, you walk out." I look at him " do you have any idea how much you hurt me." Yeah I know. I'm acting like a child but I'm trying to tell him the truth.

I'm sorry." He says looking down.

"for what?" I ask.

" For ignoring you. For being a comnplete asshole when you never desserved it?" He looks at me with sad eyes. "Clary. Do you have any idea what it is like to be with you but not _be with you. "_

I shake my head no.

"It's like living in hell. Ever since I was a child I had to sit back and watch you. Watch you smile, laugh, and blush. I watched you turn into a woman. Don't you see Clary. Ever since I was a child I had wanted you. Wanted you to be mine. But that could never happen because I was Jon's best friend and I didn't belive you liked me. Clary I have been in love with you for a long ass time. And I tried my hardest to hide it. But I kissed you and you kissed me back. And my feelings were revield so I tried to ignore you so all of this wouldn't mess it up. But that obviously didn't work because you could have been in danger tonight, all because of me." He was breathless by the end of his speech, while I was voiceless. Jace felt that way. About _me._

'jace I ….. I feel the same way. I have for a long time. But I always feared the same thing you did, that it would mess everything up. But I'm tired of ignoring my feelings for you." Me and Jace where face to face now. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I'm tired of ignoring my feelings for you to clary. I'm going to talk to Jon and I don't care what he says about it. You will be mine." I kiss him fully on the lips and lean my head against his chest.

Jon can wait until tomorrow but for now me and Jace are enjoying eac other.


End file.
